


Santa, Where Are You?

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Getting into the SG-1 Christmas Spirit.
++++





	

Stargate SG-1  
Gen  
Early season  
Involves an aware, downsized 4 year old Daniel Jackson with Jack as his guardian.  
No Warnings  
Disclaimer: As always I do not own anything.

++++

_Jack O'Neill's house_

"He's not coming." The forlorn four year old Daniel pouted. He was sitting on the windowsill staring out the window watching the snow steadily fall. It looked so pretty. Like a blanket of white covering their house and yard.

"Kiddo, he isn't gonna come while you're awake. It's a rule of his." Jack never remembered having this much trouble getting Charlie to bed so Santa could bring presents. His munchkin was a different kettle of fish.

"Why?"

Ah, such a simple question. Shame he didn't have a simple answer. "Cause that's the way he works." Running a hand through his hair, Jack huffed. If he didn't get Danny to bed real soon, he'd have to put the kid's presents out in the morning. Seeing the little boy glued to the windowsill, Jack tried a different approach.

"If you go to bed now, Danny," Jack saw the kid glance at him but quickly twisted his head back around to stare out the window. "I'll let you get up really early so you can see what jolly Santa left you."

Chewing on a finger, Daniel thought about it for all of a nano second. "That's your incentive to get me upstairs?" he snorted. "I still don't think Santa can find our house." His small chin jutted out stubbornly.

"Ohforcryinoutloud!" Jack threw his hands up. "Why not?" Seeing that chin fiercely reminded him of his adult best friend.

"Remember we moved." Daniel's lips trembled, eyes filling with tears. "When I had my _accident_.

"Shrunk," Jack snapped, clearly irritated. He needed no reminders of what happened, when the result was sitting in his livingroom. "When you got _shrunk_ on P2X... yadda, yadda."

"Yeah... that," Daniel sniffed.

"Ah but Santa has a secret weapon, Danny," Jack smirked feeling pleased with himself. "The big guy's got Rudolph leading the pack." He held up a finger. "Rudy has built-in radar and knows where all the good little boys and girls live."

" _Rudy?_ " Both brows rising high, Daniel stared at his friend and shook his head.

Ignoring that look, Jack went over and picked Danny up in his arms. "Wanna leave some milk and cookies for St. Nick before I tuck you into bed?"

Wrapping his small arms around his guardian's neck, Daniel's chin rested on Jack's shoulder. Mumbling into it he said, "Guess so."

"Gee a little more enthusiasm here." Jack took his young charge into the kitchen. Setting the boy on the table he raided the fridge. All under the watchful blue eyes of the SGC's premiere archaeologist.

"Ten."

After filling up a glass of milk, Jack placed the homemade cookies Janet had made them on a plate. " _Ten_?"

"Cookies," Daniel rolled his eyes. "You only put five out for Santa. Don't be stingy."

" _Ten_?" Jack repeated. Seeing the little head nod back, he added five more cookies.

"Carrots too."

"For?"

" _Rudy_ and company," Daniel retorted, trying to hide his smile at the annoyed look that crossed Jack's face.

He nearly lost it hearing the kid throwing _Rudy_ back in his face. Giving in, letting the inch he gave Danny turn into a mile, Jack agreed. "Carrots it is then."

"You sure Santa will find us okay?" The adult part of him kept saying Santa didn't exist. But it was in war with the childish part of him that kept insisting Santa was real. Right now his kid side was winning.

"Hey!" Holding Danny in his arms again Jack balanced Santa's offerings in one hand while his brat carefully held the glass of milk, being mindful of not spilling any of it on the carpet. "If you don't believe me call up the SGC. Walter's on duty tonight and has been tracking Santa's movements for us."

Entering the livingroom again, Jack put the kid down. Setting the plate and glass on the table near their huge Christmas tree, that Sam insisted they had to have, he heard Danny on the phone. Guess the squirt needed to hear it for himself.

"Yes please. Tell Walter it's Daniel." After less than a minute his call went through. "Jack says you've got Santa Claus on radar."

" _He's right over Colorado Springs now_." Walter exchanged amused looks with another technician on night duty. " _You should be in bed, Daniel, or Santa won't come to your house._ "

"Hmmmpf!" Daniel grumbled into the receiver. "You sound just like Jack."

" _Colonel O'Neill is a wise man_ ," Walter's lips twitched.

"Matter of opinion," Daniel muttered hearing Walter's snort coming over the phone loud and clear. "All right. I was just checking. Thanks, Walter."

" _Anytime, Daniel._ "

Seeing an odd look cross his kid's face, Jack wondered what the heck Walter had told his little trouble magnet. "Walter set you straight?"

"Uh huh." Avoiding eye contact, Daniel stared at the plate of cookies and carrots. "Said I should be in bed just like you suggested."

"Then why the funny face, kiddo?" Jack held his breath, nearly afraid of what Danny would come up with.

"Walter said I should believe you because you're _wise_."

"Always said Walter was a smart man." Jack grinned but it quickly faded when Danny crossed his arms to glare back at him.

"If you're so _wise_ how'd you wind up raising a four year old _me_?"

Scratching his head Jack knew he had to be careful of his answer. In the end he figured the God's honest truth should suffice. "Couldn't trust anyone else with my best friend." Ah! That took the wind out of Danny's sails or sled considering the season.

Studying the plate full of goodies, Daniel came to a reluctant decision. Reaching out his arms he waited for Jack to pick him up. "Santa's really going to find us?"

"I promise." Kissing the tip of Danny's nose Jack took the steps upstairs. It didn't take him long to get the boy under the covers.

"If Santa misses us I'm going to have Sam fix Walter's radar."

Doing a doubletake at his munchkin, Jack started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Poking Danny in the stomach, Jack still chuckled. "You have no idea how that sounded."

Scrunching up his face Daniel gave up trying to figure Jack out. It would take him a lifetime and even then he knew he'd never unravel everything that made Jack... _Jack_. Tugging the covers up to his chin, Daniel closed his eyes. Feeling a light kiss on his forehead, he blinked them open again.

Seeing Jack leaving the room, Daniel couldn't help but have the last word. "Last Christmas Walter's radar went on the fritz and missed our house completely." When Jack paused before closing the door Daniel smugly added, "Santa had to find us at Janet's instead. Don't know how you could have forgotten that."

Closing the door gently behind him Jack leaned against it, his shoulders shaking. He couldn't wait until he saw the gang at the base and told them about this. Though, this year, Walter won't have to worry about getting coal in his stocking.

The End


End file.
